APOLOGY
by yixixo
Summary: "dulu, kau sering sekali mengajakku kencan. Sampai-sampai, pernah aku tidak mengikuti kelasku karena diculik olehmu. Kau juga sering memberikanku hadiah, kemudian menjemputku pulang dan pergi. Selalu mengabariku dan menanyakan kabarku, dan kita berteleponan hingga larut ma-" "jadi menurutmu aku yang sekarang tidak seperti itu lagi, dan kau bosan padaku?" hunxing/selay/sexing


APOLOGY

You always waited for me

At the same place as always

I was gone, I was gone..

Semilir angin menerbangkan helai-helai rambut seorang namja manis. Dinginnya malam itu membuatnya mengeratkan jaket yang dipakainya. Indahnya sungai Han pada malam ini, membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat menemui orang itu. Dengan perasaan senang ia telah menunggu-nunggu hari ini. Perayaan kesatu tahun ia dan namjachingunya bersama. Diliriknya jam tangan yang ada dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Jam 7.30. Sehun sudah telat 30 menit. 'ahh, ia pasti lupa' Batin Yixing. 'ayo angkat teleponnya Sehun-ah' Batin Yixing sambil mendial nomor Sehun.

"mengapa tidak diangkat?" Gumam Yixing. Kemudian ia Kembali menunggu Sehun 3 jam lamanya sampai ia benar-benar merasa kedinginan, barulah Yixing menyerah menunggunya.

.

.

.

"Sehun-ah.." Panggil Yixing pada Sehun yang berada didepannya

"apa hyung" Jawab Sehun acuh

"semalam…kau kemana? Apa kau lupa jika kau ada janji denganku?" Tanya Yixing yang entah mengapa gugup. Mendengar perkataan Yixing, Sehun beralih menatapnya.

"ah, aku lupa" Kata Sehun dengan santainya

"a-apa? A-ah..kau-kau lupa rupanya"

"kenapa wajahmu jadi sedih begitu? Ayo pulang. Malam ini aku ada janji dengan temanku" Kata Sehun sambil meninggalkan Yixing yang menahan air matanya.

You always knew that

I'm a selfish kind of guy

I guess I felt burdened

By you when you were just asking for the slightest of attention

Without even leaving a single photo like everyone else takes

Until the very last moment we only think of me..

Hari ini Sehun mengajak Yixing untuk pergi kencan dengannya. Tentu saja Yixing sangat senang. Sehun mengajaknya ke restoran yang dulu sering ia kunjungi bersama Sehun. Ahh, mengingatya membuat Yixing bersedih. Karena Sehun yang dulu berbeda dengan yang sekarang.

"melamunkan apa?" Tanya Sehun sambil tetap fokus menyetir

"memikirkan kita yang dulu" Jawab Yixing sambil melihat kearah Sehun. Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya mengangkat satu alisnya, bingung mendengar perkataan Yixing.

"dulu, kau sering sekali mengajakku kencan. Sampai-sampai, pernah aku tidak mengikuti kelasku karena diculik olehmu. Kau juga sering memberikanku hadiah, kemudian menjemputku pulang dan pergi. Selalu mengabariku dan menanyakan kabarku, dan kita berteleponan hingga larut ma-"

"jadi menurutmu aku yang sekarang tidak seperti itu lagi, dan kau bosan padaku?"

"apa? Tidak! Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu? Aku hanya rindu dengan masa-masa itu. Aku tidak bilang kalau aku bosan"

"yayaya, dan secara tidak langsung kau bilang padaku bahwa kau bosan"

"Sehun! Aku sungguh-"

"kita sudah sampai. Ayo turun. Aku lapar" Kata Sehun sambil membuka safety beltnya dan lagi-lagi meninggalkan Yixing sendiri.

.

.

.

Dentingan sendok dan garpu yang berbunyi nyaring tidak berasal dari meja Yixing dan Sehun. Yixing yang dari tadi memainkan makanannya jengah melihat kearah Sehun yang hanya berkutat dengan handphonenya. Mengabaikan makanannya. Mengabaikan Yixing.

"Sehun-ah, simpan dulu handphone mu dan makan makananmu" Kata Yixing mencoba sabar

"hmm..sebentar hyung, ini penting"

"jadi itu lebih penting dari pada kencan kita sekarang?" Gumam Yixing yang sebenarnya didengar oleh Sehun. Tetapi Sehun hanya tak peduli.

"Sehun-ah, bagaimana tadi kelasmu?" Tanya Yixing mencoba mencairkan suasana yang terasa kaku

"baik. Lancar seperti biasanya" Jawab Sehun Singkat

"Sehun-ah, menurutmu sehabis ini kita pergi kemana?" Tanya Yixing. Kali ini memperhatikan Sehun dengan raut wajah sendu.

"terserah kau hyung" Lagi-lagi dijawab dengan singkat

"bagaimana kalau lotte wo-"

"tidak. Kau ini hyung, kita bukan anak kecil lagi" Potong Sehun

"baiklah, bagaimana kalau namsan tower?"

"kau tahu hyung, aku tidak suka ketinggian. Kau sengaja?"

"apa? Tidak! Bagaimana kalau sungai han? Kau tahu kan, kita sudah sering kesana jadi ya..menurutmu?"

"tidak. Aku capek, kapan-kapan saja kita kesana" Kali ini ucapan Sehun membuat kesabaran Yixing habis. Dengan kasar, Yixing bangun dari duduknya. Kemudian melangkah dengan langkah yang cepat keluar dari restoran.

"hyung!" Cegah Sehun sebelum Yixing sempat memberhentikan sebuah taksi.

"apa?! Kau bilang kau lelah, biarkan aku pulang" Kata Yixing sambil mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Sehun.

"kau pulang denganku" Setelahnya, Sehun memaksa Yixing untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya. Didalam mobil, baik Sehun ataupun Yixing hanya diam. Sehun yang sedang menyetir dan Yixing yang menatap jalanan dengan pandangan kosong.

"turunkan aku disini" Ucap Yixing datar

"tidak. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai apartemenmu"

"buat apa? Biasanya juga kau tidak pernah mengantarku" Sindir Yixing

"kau lupa? Dulu aku ser-"

"itu dulu Sehun!" Kali ini Yixing tidak bisa menahan amarahnya melihat Sehun hanya diam dan tetap menyetir.

"kenapa hanya diam? Benarkan kata ku? Kau yang sekarang berubah sehun! Kau tidak menyayangiku lagi" Kata Yixing sambil menahan air matanya

"semua orang berubah hyung"

"haha..ya, kau benar. Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi. Sekarang biarkan aku turun dan mencari taksi"

"tidak"

"Sehun-ah! Hiks..hiks..jebal~ Jangan membuatku semakin tersiksa! Hiks…" Yixing yang tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi akhirnya menangis dan memohon pada Sehun. Karenanya, Sehun akhirnya berhenti dan melihat dengan dingin kearah Yixing.

"cepat turun" Kata sehun. Yixing yang terkejut dengan perkataan Sehun hanya bisa diam memandang Sehun.

"kau bilang kau tersiksa kan? Kalau begitu cepat turun!" Setelah Sehun berkata seperti itu, Yixing langsung keluar dari mobil Sehun dan membanting pintunya dengan keras. Tanpa basa basi, Sehun langsung menancapkan gasnya dan meninggalkan Yixing yang menangis sendiri dipinggir jalan.

Sorry sorry

I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I hope you'll be well

Sorry sorry I hope you forget me as well

Althought it hurts

That promise we made to be together forever

No longer exists

I'm sorry I couldn't keep it..

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu, Yixing dan Sehun tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Tidak ada yang menelepon. Sebenarnya, Yixing rindu dengan Sehun. Tapi mengingat kejadian sebelumnya, Yixing sangat kecewa terhadap sehun.

"xing, handphonemu berbunyi" Kat Joonmyeon, kakak kelas Yixing. Melihat nama si penelepon, ternyata adalah Sehun. Dengan perasaan campur aduk, Yixing mengangkat teleponnya.

"ha-halo?"

" _hyung, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan_ "

"apa itu?"

" _aku ingin kita bertemu di sungai han, tempat biasa jam 7 malam nanti. Kau bisa kan_?"

"baiklah, dan kuharap kau datang tepat waktu kali ini" Setelahnya, Yixing menutup telepon dari Sehun.

.

.

.

Sehun menunggu Yixing dibawah sebuah pohon, dengan hiasan lampu yang indah. 'ah, sebentar lagi natal' Batin Sehun. Kali ini, Sehun datang lebih awal dari Yixing. Tidak ingin mengecewakan Yixing lagi.

"Sehun-ah.." Mendengar suara yang dikenalnya, Sehun membalikan badannya dan melihat Yixing yang seperti biasa terlihat menawan.

"ada apa kau ingin bertemu denganku?" Ucap Yixing pelan

"aku sebenarnya.."

"kejadian waktu itu kah? Jangan dipikirkan lagi. Aku sudah memaafkanmu, dan sekarang sungguh aku rindu kamu hun" Ucap Yixing sambil memeluk Sehun. Membenamkan wajahnya didada Sehun. Entah kenapa, Yixing merasakan rasa yang tidak enak ketika Sehun memanggilnya untuk bertemu. Tetapi, bukannya membalas memeluk, Sehun malah melepaskan pelukan Yixing dan menatapnya datar.

"aku ingin kita mengakhiri semua ini hyung"


End file.
